A Silver Knight's Thoughts
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: Jin thinks back to the past, especially back to when the Grand Chase found Amy.  JinxAmy oneshot


Her lovely pink hair spun under the light of the morning sun as the dancer in front of me twirled once, then twice. From her hands, small bits of colored paper flew all around, taken away by the soft breeze. With the small bits, there were thin, long, colorful papers flying with.

Amy's dress, though short, moved easily with every movement she made. The satin-like pink material slowly came to a stop as she slowed her movements until finally, she stopped, facing me.

"Thank you for watching, Jin," she said to me. Amy had invited me last night to watch her morning dance. Every-so-often, she would perform a small dance out of homage to Xenia and its many gods, but especially to the slain Silver Knights.

"Of course," I said, and took Amy's hand when she held it out to me as a sign to help her stand up.

As I pulled Amy up, she stumbled forward, falling against me. Luckily I held steady so the two of us wouldn't fall.

"Sorry," Amy murmured, and looked up at me with her lovely pink eyes.

"It's okay," I told her.

Amy gave me a quick hug before she ran off, saying, "Thanks again, Jin, see ya!" And with that, she was gone.

My eyes lingered in the direction she ran before I decided to go to the training grounds. Once there, I saw that no one was there. Most likely they were eating breakfast by now. Probably Arme made it; she's a good cook, but I just didn't feel like eating breakfast today.

I decided to just sit under a tree and think for a bit, at least until everyone else came over to train. The tree's shadow got shorter and shorter as the sun rose higher and higher. It made me think about the fall of the Silver Knights.

As the evil force in Silver Land grew stronger and stronger, the Silver Knights got weaker and weaker until one day they were all killed, except for a few.

It nearly broke my heart when I found out that Victor had betrayed us all; he was the main reason why the Silver Knights fell. Because of him, our family, our only family, perished. He led the evil Black Knights under Thanatos's orders to corrupt Silver Land. If it wasn't for Grand Chase, then Silver Land would've been doomed.

And then there was Xenia.

There, Thanatos's power was strong and oppressive; he had control of nearly all the gods of Xenia, forcing them to fight against us. It was also on Xenia that we had met Amy.

She was still attempting to perform her duties as the Oracle of Xenia, but her efforts were nearly in vain. She was only one of few who were fighting the evil and corruption of Thanatos. But, it seemed more like Amy was all alone.

When we first found Amy at the Temple of Cuatal, Elesis and Lire attacked her, thinking her a monster. I wanted to stop them, but luckily Amy had managed to get away, not before giving us a small dance to boost our courage though. The guys were smitten then, but that was a temporary effect. Amy's dance gave us the boost we needed to make it past Vanessa, and finally Samsara.

Sometimes I wondered what would've happened if Amy hadn't arrived. Would we have made it?

Later, after we left the Temple of Cuatal, we found Amy once more and this time, she joined us in our fight for Xenia.

When I saw her dance, I wondered if she was the same girl I had known back when we were younger, when the Silver Knights were still whole, when Xenia and Silver Land were one and together and in peace. . . And I wondered if she remembered me, as I had remembered her.

And she had.

Before we entered The Wyrm's Maw to face Starkiln, Amy pulled me aside, wanting to talk to me.

"Hi, Jin!" she had said cheerily.

"Hi," I said back.

Then she had looked serious, different from her usually cheery demeanor. "Jin. . . Do you. . . remember. . .?"

I remembered looking down, not meeting her eyes, and asked, "Remember what?"

"The Silver Knights, our home, our family," she'd told me.

It was a while before I gave an answer.

"I. . . I do, and. . . and. . ."

"And. . . what? Look at me, Jin." Amy placed a hand under my chin so she could pull my head up to look at her.

"They're. . . gone," I had whispered. "All of them."

Amy then shook her head, as if not believing, and I just nodded once before I closed my eyes.

"Jin," she whispered to me. "Jin, they're not gone, not all of them. There's still you, there's still me. As long as we're still alive, then the Silver Knights aren't gone."

"But Amy, just us two. . ." Before I could continue, Amy placed a finger on my lips and smiled.

"Two's enough, y'know," she said. "We can bring back the Silver Knights after all this is over."

"But. . . But what if we don't make it?" I asked. "Then what?"

"We won't Jin, we'll make it." Then Amy had grabbed my hand and began running back to the others. "But we gotta do this if we're gonna revive the Silver Knights!"

Who could stay down with Amy around?

Anyway, she was right; we did make it. Thanatos fell, Xenia was freed, the gods themselves again. It was still only six months after all that now, but I still thought a lot about it.

"Jinny!" I heard a cheerful voice call, and I looked up.

In front of me was Amy, who was holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

"I brought you some food, Jinny!" Amy knelt in front of me and held the plate out.

"Thanks, Amy," I said, and took the plate. "And how many times have I told you not to call me Jinny?"

"B-But, it's such a cute name for you!" Tears began to well up in Amy's eyes, and I knew she was just playing. It was hard to resist when she made these large, pleading eyes, lower lip sticking out slightly, and the way she leaned forward. So close she was.

"How about a deal," I told her, and I pulled her to my side, the plate with the sandwich on the other side. "You can call me Jinny, but _not_ in front of the others, okay? And no crying!" I wiped away some of the tears Amy produced.

She sniffed once and said, "O-Okay. . ." Amy blinked a few times before she said, "But can I-"

"No," I said, interrupting her. Who knew what she would want now?

"B-But. . ." I could see that Amy was about to pretend-cry again, so I sighed.

"Okay, fine, what?"

"For an entire month, you gotta dance with me in the morning, too!" Amy squealed. Dance? For a whole _month_?

"B-But Amy," I said, only dreading being caught.

"No buts, Jinny, or I'll call you 'Jinny' in front of the others!"

I decided to give in. "Fine, just. . . No more crying, please?"

Amy leaned against my sided and just nodded, placing her head on my shoulder. "Eat your sandwich now, Jinny."

The sandwich tasted wonderful. I think it had to do with the fact that I was eating it with a beautiful girl by my side.

"One day, you and I will revive the Silver Knights," Amy murmured, seemingly half asleep.

"Of course," I whispered.


End file.
